wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Wojna światów/II/02
| autor=Herbert George Wells | autor1= | sekcja=Księga II | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} II. Cośmy widzieli, siedząc w zawalonym domu. Pożywiwszy się, powróciliśmy znów na dawne miejsce i tam musiałem się znowu zdrzemnąć, bo kiedy się obudziłem — spostrzegłem, iż jestem sam. Stukanie połączone ze drżeniem wciąż jeszcze trwało. Kilka razy wołałem szeptem na pastora i nie otrzymując odpowiedzi, podpełzłem do drzwi od kuchni. Dzień był jeszcze a on leżał przy trójkątnym otworze, przez który można było widzieć przybyszów z Marsa. Plecy miał zgarbione tak, że twarzy jego nie mogłem widzieć. Hałas był tu jeszcze większy a cała izba trzęsła się od huku i stuku. Przez szparę widać było ozłocony słońcem wierzchołek drzew i piękny szafir wieczornego nieba. Przez chwilę przypatrywałem się pastorowi a potem, ostrożnie stąpając pomiędzy skorupami leżącemi na podłodze, dotknąłem jego nogi, on zaś drgnął tak gwałtownie, że cała masa tynku obsunęła się na zewnątrz i głośno uderzyła o ziemię. Chwyciłem go za ramię w obawie aby nie krzyknął i przez dość długą chwilę siedzieliśmy skurczeni bez ruchu. Wreszcie odwróciłem się aby spojrzeć ile pozostało z ziemnego wału, którym byliśmy otoczeni. Obsunięty tynk pozostawił poprzeczną szparę w gruzach i przez nią to, podniósłszy się ostrożnie, mogłem spojrzeć na to, co wczoraj jeszcze było cichą podmiejską drogą. Piąty cylinder spaść musiał wprost na dom, do którego uciekając, najpierw zajrzeliśmy. Budynek znikł, zmiażdżony, w proch zamieniony gwałtownem uderzeniem. Cylinder leżał teraz worany znacznie głębiej niż pierwotne fundamenty domu, głęboko w dole, który wydał mi się już znacznie większym, niż jama, którą widziałem w Woking. Ziemia na około rozsypała się („rozprysła“, jest jedynem właściwem tu wyrażeniem) i leżała w wielkich górach, które przysłoniły domy sąsiednie. Było to tak, jakby wielki młot uderzył w kałużę błota. Nasz dom przewrócił się w tył; część frontowa, nawet parter, zniszczone były zupełnie; trafem tylko kuchnia i pokój kredensowy ocalały i leżały teraz zasypane ziemią i gruzami, których było najmniej tylko od strony cylindra. Nad całym tym obrazem panowaliśmy teraz wzrokiem, spoglądając przez otwór w gruzach znajdujący się nad samym brzegiem przepaści, której rozkopywaniem teraz zajęci byli groźni przybysze. Ciężkie stukanie było widocznie za nami a od czasu do czasu jasno zielona jakaś para zasłaniała nasze okienko niby woalem. Cylinder leżał już otwarty w samym środku głębokiej przepaści a na drugim jej końcu stała sztywna i wielka jedna z wielkich machin wojennych, — opuszczona przez swego mieszkańca. Z początku (choć w opowiadaniu wygodniej byłoby to wpierw umieścić) zaledwie zauważyłem przepaść i cylinder; a to z powodu dziwnie błyszczącego mechanizmu, zajętego rozkopywaniem dołu i jeszcze dziwaczniejszych stworzeń, które w nim pełzały wolno i z trudnością. Najpierw zwrócił uwagę mą ów mechanizm: była to jedna z tych skomplikowanych maszyneryi, które później nazwano maszynami rękoczynnemi, studya nad którymi tak znacznie rozwinęły później wynalazki ziemskie. W pierwszej chwili mechanizm ten przedstawił mi się jako pewien rodzaj metalowego pająka, z pięcioma ruchomemi nogami, z których każda składała się z kilku stawów i z niezliczonej ilości takichże ruchomych i wszystko chwytających macek. Większość tych macek była zwinięta nieruchomo lecz trzy długie ramiona wydobywały i zdejmowały masę sztab, blach i t. p., które pokrywały ściany cylindra. Te zaś, w miarę wydobywania ich, układały na brzegu zrobionego przezeń w ziemi otworu. Działanie tego mechanizmu było tak równe, szybkie i dokładne, że z początku nie brałem go wcale za maszynę, pomimo jej połysku. Machiny wojenne przystosowywane, kierowane i ożywiane były już doskonałością do wysokiego stopnia posuniętą; lecz nie mogły iść nawet w porównanie z tym mechanizmem. Ludzie, którzy go nigdy nie widzieli i polegać tylko muszą na tem co przechowała dla potomności reprodukcya artystyczna, nie mogą sobie nawet wyobrazić tej prawie żywej jego sprawności. Przypominam sobie np. illustrację w jednej z broszur wydanych po wojnie. Artysta widocznie pobieżnie tylko zbadał jedną z machin wojennych i na tem ograniczyła się jego świadomość rzeczy. Przedstawił on je jako opancerzone sztywne trójnogi, bez żadnej giętkości i subtelności z zupełnie mylną monotonnością efektu. Broszura miała swego czasu duże powodzenie, i wspominam o niej jedynie dlatego, aby ostrzedz czytelnika przed mylnem wyobrażeniem, jakie mógł z niej wynieść. Rysunki, które tam podano, mają się tak do Marsyjczyków widzianych przezemnie w walce, jak nakręcana lalka do prawdziwej istoty ludzkiej. Co do mnie, wspomniana broszura byłaby dużo więcej warta bez owych illustracyi. Z początku maszyna rękoczynna nie wydała mi się maszyną; lecz jakiemś stworzeniem z gatunku krabu o błyszczącej powłoce; kierujący zaś nią Marsyjczyk, którego delikatne narzędzia dotyku, powodowały jej ruchem, był dla mnie poprostu mózgiem kraba. Lecz potem spostrzegłem podobieństwo zachodzące pomiędzy jego szarobrunatną, świecącą, skórzaną powłoką a innemi dalej pełzającemi stworzeniami, i wtedy dopiero zaświtała mi w głowie myśl, jaka może być prawdziwa natura tego zręcznego robotnika. Wtedy też całe moje zaciekawienie przeszło na owe inne stworzenie, t j. na rzeczywistych przybyszów z Marsa. Miałem już wprawdzie niejakie o nich pojęcie; lecz teraz pierwotny wstręt nie zaciemniał już mego zmysłu obserwacyjnego. Co więcej byłem w ukryciu, nieruchomy i nic mnie nie zmuszało do zdradzenia się czemkolwiek. Były to najdziwaczniejsze stworzenia pod słońcem. Ich ogromne, okrągłe cielska — a raczej głowy — miały około czterech stóp średnicy, a każdy taki kawał mięsa miał po jednej stronie twarz. Twarz ta nie miała wcale nozdrzy (Marsyjczycy nie mają zdaje się żadnego powonienia); lecz za to parę bardzo dużych, ciemnych oczu a tuż pod niemi pewien rodzaj mięsistego dzioba. Na tyle owej głowy, czy ciała (nie wiem bowiem jakby to nazwać) była płaszczyzna bębenkowa, później zbadana anatomicznie jako ucho, choć w naszem gęstszem znacznie powietrzu zapewne bezużyteczna. Około ust w dwóch kępkach, po ośm w każdej, wyrastały długie do biczów podobne macki. Owe wiązki czy kępki macek nazwane zostały później przez znanego i znakomitego uczonego p. Howes, rękami. Kiedy przyglądałem się tym stworzeniom, usiłowały one wciąż podnieść się na owych rękach; lecz przy większych znacznie warunkach powszechnego ciążenia na ziemi, niż na Marsie, usiłowania te były prawie bezskuteczne. Przypuszczać jednak można, że na Marsie poruszać się na nich mogły z łatwością. Wewnętrzna anatomia tych istot, którą późniejsze sekcye zbadały, była równie prostą. Największą częścią całego organizmu był mózg, posyłający wielkie nerwy do oczu, uszu i macek dotykowych. Oprócz tego jeszcze dość skomplikowane płuca, połączone z ustami i serce z właściwemi mu organami. Gęstsza niż na Marsie atmosfera ziemi, oraz szybszy jej obrót naokoło swej osi, powodowały zaburzenie płucne, objawiające się aż nadto wyraźnie przez konwulsyjne ruchy skóry. I to były wszystkie organa mieszkańców Marsa. Jakkolwiek wydać nam się to może dziwnem, cały skomplikowany aparat trawienia, który zajmuje większą część naszego organizmu, nie istniał u nich wcale. Były to głowy, tylko głowy, wnętrzności nie mieli wcale. Nie jedli a temsamem nie trawili. Zamiast tego brali świeżą żywą krew innych istot i zastrzykiwali ją w swoje żyły. Widziałem to na własne oczy, i postaram się poniżej opowiedzieć. Lecz jakkolwiek wydać się mogę ślamazarnym, nie mogę tu jednak opisać tego, na co patrzeć długo nie miałem odwagi. Dość powiedzieć, że krew wytoczoną z żywego jeszcze stworzenia, po większej części ludzkiej istoty, przelewano za pomocą małej rureczki wprost do odbierającej ją arteryi... Sama myśl o tem jest zapewne okropnie wstrętną dla nas; lecz pomyślmy, jakiemi wydałyby się nasze mięsożerne zwyczaje inteligentnemu królikowi? Niezaprzeczone są natomiast fizyologiczne korzyści injekcyi, jeżeli zważymy, że większa część ludzkiego czasu i energii zużywa się na jedzenie i trawienie. Ciała nasze złożone są przeważnie z gruczołów, żył i organów, przeznaczonych do zamieniania pokarmów w krew. Proces trawienia i następująca po nim reakcya podkopują naszą energię i zabarwiają myśli. Ludzie bywają szczęśliwi lub nie, stosownie do tego czy mają zdrową wątrobę i gruczoły gastryczne w porządku. Msrsowi przybysze zaś wyżsi byli nad tu organiczne wahania się usposobień i uczuć. To zaś, że przekładali ludzi, jako pożywienie nad wszystkie inne zwierzęta, da się tem wytłómaczyć, że na Marsie (jak to pokazują wpadłe później w ręce ludzkie pokurczone i zeschłe resztki zabranych przez nich zapasów żywności) żywili się stworzeniami dwunogiemi o bardzo wiotkich chrząstkowatych szkieletach (tak jak gąbki), mających około sześciu stóp wysokości, okrągłe do góry podniesione głowy i duże oczy w twardej oprawie. Dwa do trzech podobnych stworzeń przywieziono w każdym z cylindrów i wszystkie zabito zanim dosięgnięto ziemi, co może i dobrze się stało, bo samo usiłowanie stania na nogach na naszym planecie byłoby pogruchotało w nich kości. Skoro zaś jestem zajęty tym opisem, dodam jeszcze kilka innych szczegółów, które jakkolwiek na razie nie były jeszcze widoczne, poznałem później i opiszę tutaj, aby czytelnik mógł wyrobić sobie dokładne pojęcie o tych wstrętnych istotach. Fizjologicznie różnili się od nas jeszcze pod trzema względami. Organizm ich nie spał, tak jak nie śpi nigdy serce ludzkie; ponieważ zaś nie potrzebowali odżywiać żadnego skomplikowanego mechanizmu mięśniowego, przeto ten peryodyczny spoczynek był im zupełnie zbyteczny. Jak się zdaje nie męczyli się wcale. Na ziemi me mogli poruszać się bez wysiłku a pomimo to ani na chwilę nie pozostawali bez ruchu. Dwadzieścia cztery godzin czasu równało się u nich dwudziestu czterem godzinom pracy, jak np. u mrówek. Prócz tego, jakkolwiek dziwnem to się wyda, były to istoty bezpłciowe a temsamem wolne od wszelkich wzruszeń, jakie z tej różnicy wynikają nieraz pomiędzy ludźmi. Wiadomo już obecnie z pewnością, że podczas owej wojny młody Marsyjczyk urodził się na ziemi a znaleziono go przytwierdzonym do swego rodzica zupełnie w taki sposób, jak mały pączek na drzewie, bulwa lilii lub młode polipy i wymoczki przytwierdzone są do swych rodziców. U człowieka oraz u wszystkich wyższych organizmów ziemskich, podobny sposób rozmnażania się zanikł zupełnie, choć był bez zaprzeczenia pierwotnym. Pomiędzy zaś organizmami niższemi i najniższemi, oba sposoby istnieją współcześnie; lecz ostatecznie w naturze system płciowy przezwyciężył prawie zupełnie swego współzawodnika. Na Marsie jednak widocznie rzeczy miały się wręcz przeciwnie. Ciekawem jest, że znacznie wcześniej przed najazdem mieszkańców Marsa na ziemię, pewien autor quasi-naukowych powieści przewidział w fantastycznych swoich obrazach budowę przyszłego człowieka, dość zbliżoną do postaci obecnych synów Marsa. Utwór jego ukazał się, o ile sobie przypominam, w dawno już pogrzebanem piśmie The Fall Mall Budget w zeszytach listopadowym i grudniowym 1893 r., a humorystyczne pismo (z czasów przed przybyciem Marsyjczyków na ziemię), Punch, zrobiło z tego karykaturę. Pisano tam nadto w tonie żartobliwym — że udoskonalanie się mechanicznych wynalazków doprowadzi w końcu do zaniku członków, a ciągły rozwój chemii wynajdzie sposób na zastąpienie trawienia, że takie organa jak włosy, zewnętrzna postać nosa, zęby, uszy, broda, będą już zbyteczne, a dążeniem doboru naturalnego będzie ich stopniowe zmniejszanie się przez wieki. Mózg jedynie pozostanie koniecznością a oprócz niego inna jeszcze część ciała ludzkiego ma wszelkie prawo bytu a tą jest ręka, ta powolna sługa a czasem doradczyni mózgu. Podczas kiedy inne części ciała ludzkiego będą zanikały, ręka stawać się będzie coraz większą. W każdym żarcie jest trochę prawdy i to tu, w owych przybyszach z Marsa, miałem żywy przykład takiego podporządkowania strony zwierzęcej organizmu jego stronie inteligentnej. Co do mnie, zdaje mi się zupełnie możliwem, że Marsyjczycy pochodzić mogli od nas podobnych i że stopniowy rozwój mózgu i rąk wytworzył w końcu typ z owemi dwoma wiązkami delikatnych macek, które się rozwinęły kosztem reszty ciała. Ostatnią wreszcie wybitną różnicą pomiędzy ustrojem tych stworzeń a naszym było to, że mikro-organizmy, które na ziemi są powodem tylu chorób i nieszczęść, albo się nigdy na Marsie nie ukazały, albo też wiedza sanitarna Marsyjczyków dawno je wypleniła. Setki chorób, wszystkie gorączkowo zaraźliwe choroby ludzkie, suchoty, raki, narośle i tym podobne nędze ziemskie, w życiu mieszkańca Marsa nie mają żadnego znaczenia. Mówiąc zaś tutaj o różnicy, jaka zachodzi pomiędzy życiem na Marsie a życiem na ziemi, wypada mi wspomnieć o ciekawych spostrzeżeniach, zrobionych nad Czerwonem Zielem. Roślinność na Marsie zamiast mieć w ogólnym ustroju swym przeważnie kolor zielony, zabarwiona jest widać głównie przez kolor jaskrawo czerwony. W każdym razie nasiona, które przybysze z Marsa umyślnie czy też przypadkowo z sobą zabrali, powschodziły na ziemi jako rośliny mocno czerwonego koloru. Jedna tylko wszakże, powszechnie znana potem pod nazwą Czerwonego Ziela, wytrzymała współzawodnictwo z roślinami ziemskiemi. Czerwony powój był rośliną przejściową i mało kto widział go rosnącym przez pewien czas z zadziwiającą siłą i obfitością. Czwartego dnia naszego uwięzienia pokryło już ono ściany wyoranej cylindrem przepaści a jego kaktusowate czerwone liście utworzyły karminową koronkę naokoło naszego trójkątnego okienka. Potem zauważyłem je rozpostarte dość szeroko po całym kraju, szczególniej tam, gdzie w blizkości znajdowała się woda. Mieszkańcy Marsa mieli, jak się zdaje, jako organ słuchu jeden okrągły bębenek w tyle głowy i oczy o sile wzroku niewiele różniącej się od naszej, z wyjątkiem, że, jak mówi Philipps, kolory niebieski i fioletowy były dla nich czarnemi. Wogóle przypuszczalnem jest, że porozumiewali się zapomocą dźwięków i gestykulacyi owych macek; tak utrzymuje n. p. dobrze napisana, lecz zbyt pospiesznie zredagowana broszura (pisana widocznie nie przez naocznego świadka), którą wspominałem powyżej i która, jak dotąd, pozostała jedynem źródłem szczegółów dotyczących tej wojny. A jednakże żadna z ocalałych podówczas istot ludzkich nie widziała Marsyjczyków tyle i w tak różnych fazach ich działania, co ja. Przypadek nie może w tym razie być moją zasługą; lecz niemniej pozostaje faktem. Mogę więc utrzymywać napewno, że, przypatrując im się raz po raz bardzo uważnie, widziałem ich wykonywających wspólnie różne najbardziej skomplikowane czynności bez najlżejszego głosu lub gestu. Szczególne hukanie, o którem wspominałem w poprzednich rozdziałach, poprzedzało zawsze czynność odżywiania się, nie miało żadnej modulacyi i było, jak sądzę, nie żadnym sygnałem, lecz raczej wyładowywaniem powietrza, poprzedzającem proces wciągania pożywienia. Mam pewne prawo do elementarnej chociażby znajomości psychologii i w tym wypadku jestem stanowczo pewien — o ile czegokolwiek pewnym być można — że Marsyjczycy wymieniali myśli bez jakiegokolwiek fizycznego sposobu porozumiewania się. Przekonałem się zaś o tem pomimo mocno utwierdzonych poprzednio zapatrywań. Jak to sobie bowiem szanowni czytelnicy może przypominają, przed najazdem przybyszów Marsowych, pisywałem tu i owdzie dość gorące artykuły przeciw teoryi telepatyi. Marsyjczycy nie nosili żadnego odzienia. Z powodów dość zrozumiałych ich pojęcia o ozdobie i przyzwoitości musiały być znacznie od naszych różne; byli nadto o wiele mniej niż my wrażliwi na zmiany temperatury. Lecz jeżeli nie nosili sukien, to za to inne sztuczne dodatki, które przy sobie nosili, o wiele nas przewyższały. My ludzie, z naszemi bicyklami, ski, przyrządami Lilienthala do latania w powietrzu, z naszemi armatami, laskami i t. p. jesteśmy dopiero w samym początku tej ewolucyi, którą, mieszkańcy Marsa dawno odbyli. Oni stali się, rzec można, samemi tylko mózgami, które przybierają, różne ciała w miarę potrzeby, zupełnie tak jak my zmieniamy ubranie, wsiadamy na rower lub bierzemy parasol w razie deszczu. Co zaś do przyrządów, któremi się posługują, to nic może tak się dziwnem człowiekowi nie wyda jak ten ciekawy fakt, że dominująca cecha prawie wszystkich mechanizmów ludzkiego pomysłu u nich nie istnieje — niema wcale koła. Pomiędzy wszystkiemi rzeczami, jakie na ziemię sprowadzili, niema ani śladu, aby używali kiedykolwiek kół. Możnaby przynajmniej spodziewać się, iż będą one potrzebne przy lokomocyi; lecz co do tego to ciekawym jest fakt, iż sama natura pod tym względem nigdy nic podobnego do koła nie stworzyła, przekładając nadeń inne sposoby. Nietylko więc przybysze z Marsa nie znali, czy też nie używali koła, lecz we wszystkich swoich maszyneryach nie mieli żadnej stałej osi, wszystkie swe machiny opierali na systemie muskulatury zwierzęcej t. j. pewnych płaszczyzn i tarcz metalowych, które poruszały się w elastycznych pochwach, aby zaś zapobiedz wszelkiemu tarciu, tarcze owe wygładzały się i ściągały ściśle ze sobą zapomocą przepuszczanego przez nie prądu elektrycznego. Tym sposobem, osiągali oni w swych machinach owo dziwne, a dla ludzkiego oka straszne podobieństwo do organizmów zwierzęcych. Taki też mechanizm poruszał ową, rękoczynną machinę, która rozpakowywała w oczach moich ostatni cylinder. Machina ta wyglądała daleko więcej na żywą istotę, niż sami Marsyjczycy na dnie przepaści, wygrzewający się na słońcu: cielska zadyszane, poruszające bezskutecznie swojemi mackami i zaledwie mogące się poruszać po tylko co przebytej długiej podróży po przestworzach wszechświata. Kiedy tak przypatrywałem się ich słabym ruchom, notując skrzętnie w pamięci każdy wybitny szczegół ich powierzchowności, pastor przypomniał mi o swem istnieniu, ciągnąc mię gwałtownie za rękę. Odwróciłem się i zobaczyłem jego twarz zniecierpliwioną, dającą mi nieme znaki, że teraz na niego kolej patrzeć przez szparę; musiałem więc ustąpić mu miejsca. Kiedy spojrzałem znowu, maszyna rękoczynna złożyła była już wiele części w kształt bardzo do swojego podobny, a w samym dole na lewo pracowała nadzwyczaj zręcznie mała ekskawacyjna maszynka, która wyrzucała z siebie strumienie zielonawej pary. Ona to sprawiała owo rytmiczne stukanie i wstrząśnienia, które przyprawiały o ciągłe drżenie nasze schronienie wśród ruin. Maszynka ta gwizdała i huczała pracując; lecz o ile mogłem dojrzeć nie była kierowaną przez żadnego z Marsyjczyków.